Spring Cleaning
by Super Sashimi
Summary: Syaoran, Meiling and a pair of pink bunny pajamas. A lot can happen when Syaoran cleans out his closet. ONESHOT


DISCLAIMER: I do not and never will own CCS and its characters

This fic is a birthday present to my classmate and friend, Kathleen! Have a great birthday this Feb. 14!

**SPRING CLEANING**

Wei was just so mean. He had the audacity to make ME, the great Li Syaoran, future head of the Li clan, clean out my closet. As if he couldn't do it himself.

I tried to tell him that I was basically too busy to bother with doing spring cleaning, but he gave me a fully loaded look. Heh heh, where's that broom?

I grumbled and swore under my breath, but he just fixed me with a cheery glance and happily went outside to do the market shopping. Boy, I hate spring cleaning.

And lo and behold! I opened my closet, and was nearly buried under an avalanche of clothes, sports gear and other stuff I don't wanna mention. I stood up and glanced at the mess surrounding me and sighed as I began to sort out my things.

All of a sudden, my bedroom door was so rudely kicked open, and every last ounce of privacy I once had was washed away by the sudden presence of my dear cousin, Meiling.

She took just one glance at me, and began laughing.

I asked her crossly why she was laughing like a fourth grader, and she just pointed to my head. I cautiously felt the top of my hair, and something slid down my hand and into my clothes.

"Damn, a lizard!"

I must have looked extremely silly jumping around because the lizard had gotten into my pants, and Meiling must have cracked because she suddenly started tickling herself. Why, I don't know.

"Meiling," I addressed my cousin crossly. "Just help me get this damn lizard out of my pants." And being the epitome of stupidity combined with maliciousness, my dear cousin got a metal stick and began beating my legs in hopes of getting the lizard out. It obviously worked because I suddenly saw that stupid lizard dash out my pant leg and into the hallway.

I sank down to the floor both in exhaustion and pain from having been beaten endlessly with a stick. I glared at Meiling who was unsuccessfully trying to hold back her laughter, and resumed my spring cleaning.

I first sorted out my stuff into three different piles: Clothes, Sports and Others. The Clothes pile was easy, and I came across a lot of old clothes which I didn't need. Take for example, those pink bunny pajamas. I shudder every time I remember how my sisters forced me to wear this and the countless times I was forced to play Dress-Up with them at their slumber parties. Throwing these away wasn't fitting enough punishment. They had to be BURNED. I laughed a very evil-sounding laugh and you readers better be imagining me as one of those evil villains you hear so much about.

"Have you lost your mind, Syaoran?" asked Meiling, her voice interrupting my thoughts. I'd forgotten she was there, and as if on cue, my surroundings became brighter again, filled with sun and smiles. Yuck.

"No, Meiling," I retorted. "I was merely imitating you irritating habit of laughing at nothing in particular. After all, isn't imitation the sincerest form of flattery?" And with these words, I gave her a huge, FAKE, sunny smile.

She glared at me and huffily left the room, finally leaving me in my privacy again. I heard the front door of the apartment slam, and I knew that Meiling had gone out. Looking back to the loathsome, hateful, PINK bunny pajamas, an idea suddenly formed into my mind.

Jumping up from my spot on the floor, I tucked the pajamas into a paper bag, and headed towards Meiling's room. It was time for payback. She shouldn't have beaten me with that stick. I passed the kitchen on my way to her room, and got a bucket, some string, and a huge can of tomato sauce. Then I got some of my talismans and cast some spells on the pajamas, mainly ones where after wearing it, the user would get rashes for about a week.

So I went on my merry way, and of course, being the great genius I am, was able to fix the bucket filled with tomato sauce on top of Meiling's door. And when she opens the door… SPLAT! She would be covered head-to-toe in tomato sauce. And seeing as I took all her clothes, the only thing she would be able to change into would be the pink bunny pajamas. Oh, revenge is sweet.

I quickly stole back to my room, just in time to hear Meiling enter the apartment again. I strained my neck to try and catch a glimpse of the things to happen.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

I couldn't help laughing when I heard her screams. I was still laughing when she entered the room, her face as red with anger as the tomato sauce she was covered in.

"Meiling, would you be so kind as to change into something else? You're getting tomato sauce on my carpet." I somehow managed to keep a straight face while I spoke to her, and she glared at me as she went back into her room to change.

A minute later, I heard her frantically searching for her missing clothes, and I knew that all she found was the pink pajamas.

She came into my room a moment later wearing the detested pajamas, and she didn't look happy at all. Heck, she was practically growling now.

"Tell me Syaoran, why was there a huge bucket of tomato sauce above my door?"

"Don't ask me Meiling, you really should learn how to put away your toys."

Meiling was about to clobber me at that moment, when thankfully enough, the spells I put on the pajamas began to work. Instead of hitting me, Meiling was now scratching like crazy because the rash had now started to take effect on her.

But then a stern cough interrupted my laughter, and I found myself looking at Wei, back home from the market place and not looking very happy at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Six grueling hours of explaining and cleanup later….**

My back was hurting like hell, and my neck was probably gonna have a permanent strain on it. I explained to Wei what had happened, and he punished me by making me clean the whole apartment. The sucky part about the punishment was that I wasn't even able to finish cleaning out my closet.

Meiling's face suddenly loomed over mine, and she was smiling sincerely. I think she must have forgiven me now. After all, I did cook her a 10-course meal and take off the spells as an apology.

"Syaoran, you're looking pretty tired. How about I clean out your closet for you?" she asked.

"All right." I was too tired and groggy to argue, and I was really grateful. I left my room, and Meiling sat down on the floor and began cleaning out the closet.

I went to the living room and sank on a couch, and I fell asleep almost instantly.

**Two more hours later…..**

Something was rudely waking me up by shaking my shoulders and slapping my face. I hit the person and thankfully they left. But less than a minute after they left me to sleep peacefully once more, a lot of cold water was suddenly splashed all over my face. Soaking wet, I sat up and face the person who rudely woke up the Great Li. It was Wei.

"Master Syaoran, its time to go to bed."

I stood up groggily, and went to my room to change into my pajamas. My mind became instantly awake when I realized my closet was completely empty. I rushed out the door to find Wei.

"Wei! Where are all my stuff from my closet!"

"Why Master Syaoran, the things you have discarded from your closet have been given to charity. I took the boxes filled with all your former belongings to the charity just about an hour ago."

I suddenly realized what happened. Meiling!

"Wei, where's Meiling?"

Wei must have been very surprised at the note of urgency and anger in my voice, because he replied quickly. "She's at a slumber party"

I groaned in frustration, and seeing as it was too late to do anything about it, I headed back to my room to see if there was anything left to wear.

And with just my luck, sitting on top of my bed, was a pair of pink bunny pajamas.

**FIN**

Read and review please!

Happy Birthday Kathleen!

**darkerstardom**


End file.
